


Sometimes Recovery is Easy

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly married Warrior and Quinn deal with wounds sustained in and out of combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Recovery is Easy

May, 11 ATC - 2.5 months before the confirmation of the Wrath

"Given the extent of your injuries I suggest you not exercise that leg too strenuously for another thirty-six hours." Malavai Quinn checked Ruth's medical readout and nodded sharply. "If it were anyone else I'd call them down for the week."

"But it's me," said Ruth. She was twisting the new ring on her finger. She was glowing.

"Does the pain mean nothing to you?" he said with a small smile. He was allowed to ask these things now.

"You can survive pain. It's not that hard." She let the ring alone to peer up at him. "Honestly nothing could hurt me right now."

He smiled and dropped his gaze. She was always like this with him. As though he had opened a bottle of water and gotten a riot of champagne.

"Do you remember," he said, "when I asked to be reassigned?"

That doll-smooth brow wrinkled. "Yes, very clearly. Why?"

"Because you granted my request at once. When you signed that datapad and handed it back...I had seen you take hits, but that was the first time I ever saw you wounded."

"So you stayed," she said softly. 

"So I stayed," he agreed, and her attention was radiant. "If something as simple as serving you could pay such dividends..."

"It's not about service," she said. "I don't think it ever was."

He reached out to touch her hair, to take in the reality of her, and the closeness, and the surge of feeling that he didn't have to be a Force user to sense. Oh, it had been, but that was one long persuasion ago. "No," he said. "Perhaps not."


End file.
